Mother Knows Best
by remembertheforgotten
Summary: What if Haruhi, and Kyoya's mothers were stiil alive? And what if these two parents happened to be great friends? And what if, by chance, that made Haruhi and Kyoya cute little friends?
1. An unknown beginning

**A bunch of things are different about this. Both Kyoya and Haruhi's mothers are still alive. Kyoya being 6 and Haruhi at the age of 5. Haruhi's mother is still a highly respectable lawyer and is great friends with Kyoya's mother, so in turn these two little dumplings have tons of play dates in their youngling age!**

**Disclaimer: Ohhh…...the things that would happen… ;) **

**Let's Begin! **

As Haruhi trudged herself up that never ending concrete leading to the unmistakable house of the Ootori's, her mother's hand clasped tightly between her ever-present grasp she could only imagine what this little "playmate" would be like.

"_He's probably like all those other darn rich people mommy makes me talk to. They never change; I mean is it so weird that my house can't become a homeless shelter for half of New York? And how come every time I do as my mother tells me to and play with them all THEY can do is scoff and walk away! I mean is it SO hard to sit and play for, what, two hours? You'd think that with all that money lying around they could afford some manners but nooo, it's too hard to be courteous to your own guest!"_

And so began Haruhi's turmoil, as clouds darker than a sailor's storm filled about a ten miles radius. And please don't assume that her mother didn't notice this trust me, it was hard to miss what with the grip tighter than that of a wrestler placing a submission hold around his opponents neck. And who could mistake that inaudible amount of mumbles escaping those tender, innocent lips of hers, but then again can we blame her mother for not doing anything to stop her? She's gone through this hundreds of times and somehow Haruhi always managed to pull this sweet, chaste, pure smile out of thin air that was so bright you'd swear that it was one of those eccentric Colgate commercials. If her mother didn't know any better she would've mistaken Haruhi for a junior host.

But that aside her mother had a good feeling about that this play date would not be the same, for Haruhi's mother was not here on business, or anything of that nature this was a selfish visit in which to greet old memories as the new generation cascade around.

Finally they reached the door, just to be ushered in by a maid, setting Haruhi off more of how lazy the rich are. _"How hard is it to just get off your big butt's and walk to a door. And trust me, some of those people really could use a few extra steps in there day." _Finally entering what appeared to be a living did Haruhi stop her fuming. And it wasn't just this she stopped walking, breathing seemingly only being able to stare at this beautiful creature in front of her. Oh how precious it looked, and delicious may she add, and it was stripped ready and waiting for her right there on the platter. "_Fatty Tuna! Fatty Tuna! FATTY TUNA! Can it get any better it appears to be untouched!"_

After Haruhi finally averted her gaze and swipe the saliva from her chin did she notice a little boy, maybe a year or two older than her, dark hair, glasses, an unreadable expression laid across his face like a picnic blanket. She'll admit that he was rather dashing but this seemed less than important, the only thing intriguing her of this being was his statuesque form which was shattered as hi slipped his pen across a mysterious black notebook, like sliding a white satin dress over virgin skin.

Intrigued by this discovery Haruhi moved closer to the unknown existence. "Haruhi, this is Ootori Kyoya, he's the son of my friend. You can go play with him if you'd like." Said Haruhi's mother. And with permission, and curiosity swirling around like a hurricane inside Haruhi's small little head she took the first step toward a journey not even god saw coming.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that it's not that good but come on, it's my first fanfic, keep the hating down please. I promise I'll try to make it better along the way, swear on it. And now I leave as others before me have… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! If you want my pet unicorn to live you'll give me hope, and dreams, and rainbow princesses that it needs to live! **


	2. Lost and Found a Promise

**A special thanks to ****CleverKitsune07****, and ****Xx I'm Simply Nyx xX**** for the nice reviews on such short notice. A few things that I never mentioned, Haruhi and Kyoya will most likely be way out of character (OOC) and also the point of view will switch between these two randomly, so right now it's time to go into that dark scary place we may call the inner workings of midget Kyoya's mind. Without further ado I give you "Mother Knows Best"!**

**Disclaimer: Can we count my dreams?**

"_Who's this unknown little girl standing in my living room? And why is she drooling over such a simple dish as Ootori? Wait, mother said one of her commoner friend was coming over with her daughter, so that must be her. Fujioka Haruhi, I believe it was." _No sooner did Kyoya think this before his thought was interrupted by the only thing now on his mind.

"Hi, my names Haruhi, and my mommy told me that you're Kyoya, right?"

"Yes, that is me." And that's how it stayed for a minute, staring and such an uncomfortable silence and tension not even a machete could break through it. Haruhi took the knife and slashed the first slice across this barrier.

"So… do you want to go play? We could….um…do you have any ideas?"

"We could go play pretend if you want?"

"Alrighty! I just need to go ask my mom, be right back" As soon as it left her lips she was off to her mother. Unconsciously, the smallest hint of a smile broke across his face, and if it weren't for the every present glare across those small rimmed glasses one may be able to say there was a new gleam in his eye. Of course, at this young age Kyoya understood none of this, all he knew was that there seemed to be an extra beat in his heart designated to this fragile little girl.

"My mommy said we could go play!"

(Now they're walking around Kyoya's house FYI)

"So how old are you?" Haruhi asked

"I am six, and you?"

"I'm five, but I'm turning six in a few months!" And that's how it played out for a while, Haruhi asking random questions, and Kyoya answering them flatly as though he were defying his age, then we found an old friend of silence, but this one was different…more…relaxed. Of course silence meant that Haruhi had time to become absorbed in her thoughts, which is not a good thing when you're in a house of this magnitude. While trapped in thought she lost Kyoya. Being at this age being by yourself is like landing on an unknown, abandoned island. With nothing left to do, she tried the only thing she found logical with a brain turned into a worried mess, she ran like there was the tazzmaniane devil chasing after her. And she moved to a light that lay ahead of her, but it was all just a mirage, just a stain glass window. So that is where she laid crying for what felt like an eternity, allowing herself to be enveloped in the doom that was abandonment.

By the time that Kyoya noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was too far gone in both meanings of the term. Now it was his turn to run around like no one would notice, searching every nook and cranny for her, but once she was finally in sight, he wasn't sure how to react whether he wanted to see her in this state or not. Those tears that dripped from her innocent eyes were pouring onto his metal heart making it rust and he knew right then he would do anything to keep her from ever having to go through this pain again.

"Haruhi," He called forth her name like if he weren't gentle it would break the holder. She looked up and that just added one more creak to his already weakening heart. He placed his arm around her in a soft and nurturing way like he was trying to capture the moment within his arms and through all the misery stuck in those brown gems. And before either of them could react Haruhi had sprung right into Kyoya's arms finding comfort in his stoic form. "Haruhi, as long as you follow me I'll always be here to protect you."

"You promise, as long as we stay together?" Haruhi asked in a voice as shaky as her weak knee's.

"I promise" Kyoya stated. And with an outstretched hand, Haruhi grasped onto it like it was a life preserver in the middle of an ocean. And with fingers intertwined they followed their words farther than they imagined.

**I know that it was depressing at a bit too much maturity for kids this age but I honestly didn't know what to do, and this is not the ending I have more to come that will get better and more kiddish, swear on it, I just need to work a bit harder on the whole these are five and six year olds not mid-twenty's..so...yeah... on that not a bid you good reading!**

**P.S. if anybody has an idea of how I could write less adultish that would be much appreciated! **


	3. Cloud's can awaken many things

**Thank you so much for the kind words, a heads up to ****CleverKitsune07 for all the helpful hints, and hopefully this chapter will come out more kid friendly. This is in third person sorry for all the confusion.**

**Disclaimer; to be honest it would probably have a morbid ending :/**

Every weekend Haruhi would come and play with Kyoya whether they play, talk, or just goof around that became the routine for a few months. Today they decided to go outside in the maze and play hide-and-go seek tag. Of course Kyoya had no idea how to play this game so like every other time they played a game Haruhi had to explain it to him.

"Kyo-chan, one of us has to hide and the other, has to count to 20 then go looking for the one hiding, and once you find the hider you have to try and tag them before they get to base, which will be that gazebo, okay?" Haruhi said

"Alright." He stated in that less than enthusiastic tone Haruhi had grown accustomed to.

"Okay, you can hide first and then I'll go looking for you, ready?"

"Ready."

'Here we go, one, two, three…." And on that note Kyoya was off, notebook in hand, glare on his glasses, and that smirk that could scare Hades knowing he had this in the bag; he was faster, stronger, and wiser than Haruhi. Little did he know Haruhi had an unfair advantage over him, the element of surprise! So as he stayed crouched down in that little rose bush knowing he'd win he was close to base, and he had a 180 degree view, it was almost too easy. Right as he was thinking this did a sudden overcast appear, and no it was not the clouds incasing themselves a=over the sun, more like a little five year old girl, gleaming with pride.

"Gottcha!" Right as she said this an invisible rock tripped her, toppling them both down into the thorniest part of the rose bush.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!" they yelled louder than a hyena's laugh.

(A while later now that they got their wounds cured)

'I don't think we should play that game anymore." Haruhi said sadly.

"That's probably a good idea."

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you Kyo-chan I swear I didn't mean to trip us into that rose bush, my feet 'wee' under me and then I went 'ahh' and then we were in the roses and all "Waa" and I didn't' know what to do but I promise I didn't purposely push us in the bush it's just that in the end that's what happened. In the beginning I was just trying to surprise you, you know? But then it didn't go to well and I did surprise you but more or less I hurt you and it really wasn't on purpose and-"Her never ending sentence, all huffed out in one breath, was cut off by Kyoya.

"Shh, Haruhi, it's all right I know you didn't mean to and as long as you didn't get hurt badly that's all I care about, so are you alright." To this she could simply nod a response. "Good well I suppose we should think of something else to do, I guess we could-"This time it was Haruhi's turn to cut off Kyoya.

"Oh, I know what we can do! You know that really pretty meadow you have behind your garden? Well we can go there and lay down and see what the clouds look like!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Haruhi, what do you mean, clouds look like clouds. White, fluffy, puffs in the sky, nothing more nothing less." Kyoya stated flatly.

'Well that's just because you have to use your imagination and they can become anything! Come on I'll show you!" And with that they were off yet again on another adventure once more lead by Haruhi. Once they reached the garden they laid themselves across the field of a thousand greens. If you didn't know any better you would have sworn that archway leading them into here was a transporter and they somehow landed in Scotland.

"See Kyo-chan that's a lady in a pretty dress, and that's a friendly alien waving hello!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, I don't understand they just look like white circles trapped in the sky…"

"Well then, you need to shut down your logic like brain, and think with a closed mind, now what do you see?"

"Still white."

"Ugh, Kyo-chan here," she said extending her hand "Hold my hand and then we'll both close our eyes really tight, and when we open them tell me the first shape you see in the clouds." As though that tumble in the rose bush stained his cheeks, he held loosely to Haruhi's hand, doing as she said, closing his eyes, clearing his mind..

"All right, ready Kyo-chan, on the count of three open your eyes, look at the sky and tell me what shape you see. Here we go, one, two, and three!" And as they flung their eyes open into ocean of blues Kyoya could distinctly see one and only one thing in the clouds.

"That cloud looks like a heart." Kyoya spit out, thanking the lord that they were lying down so Haruhi could see his face turn into an alarm bell at the fire station.

"Hey, you right! See Kyo-chan, that wasn't so hard, and you're really good too!" And so that's how they stayed, laying in the soft green grass, staring at the clouds finding the most odd forms from them, and turning it into whatever they could imagine, holding hands in the most purest of terms, there pale skin the only splash of difference against this pallet. And they kept this up until the clouds decided to rest and the stars dominated the sky.

**Thanks' again for reading I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Mother Knows Best"! I tried to bring out their ages so.. Yep! Anyhow thanks' for the reviews, much appreciated and you know it doesn't hurt my confidence to add a few more here and there.**

**Love and Happy readings,**

**Me!**


	4. Vacation

**Hello! How are you? I'm good thank you for asking. Right now I am rather tired and highly insane. Sorry I didn't post anything the past days I got rather tied up in "Beauty Pop". But this mean's nothing to you, you probably aren't wondering about my excuse, so on with the story! (Triumphant pose)**

**Disclaimer: Well if you don't know by now the answer is no. I sadly do not own it, but in the future if they can make a body swap machine then it could possibly be a different story.**

**P.S. - the story from here on out is in Haruhi's mind**

It was just like any other weekend, Haruhi was at Kyoya's house playing like usual, and trying to make Kyoya smile, but something was different about his slump. "Kyo-chan, is something wrong? You haven't smiled all day and you've barely spoken. Do you want to talk?"

"_I wonder whats wrong with Kyo-chan, he doesn't usually get this sad. It must be really important to him."_

"It's nothing Haruhi, don't worry…" Kyoya tried to reassure her.

"Kyoya you know you can't lie to me, now please tell me what's wrong?" Haruhi asked, and Kyoya knew she was serious. She never uses his full name.

"Well you see, my family is going on vacation, so we won't be able to see each other for a while…" Kyoya stated.

"Don't worry Kyo-chan that's all right! We'll see each other soon, so how long are you staying."

"Two months…"

"Oh" And with that simply 'oh', as soon as it dropped out of her mouth it brought her face with it.

"Yeah…"

….

….

….

….

"We'll is there any way that you can stay with my family?" Haruhi was scrapping for anything. She'd never seen him this upset before. She knew that she would do whatever she must to stay with him and make sure he never became this upset again.

"I don't think so. My father told me I have to go."

…

…

…..

…

"Wait! Haruhi, you asked if I could go to your house, right? But if I can't go to your house then just maybe you can come to mine!" He shouted excitedly

"Kyo-chan I don't know where you going with this…" Haruhi said bluntly.

"Well Haruhi, think of it like this. What if you could come on vacation with me, and then you could have a fun vacation, and we would be able to stay together!" And with that said Haruhi lit up like a Christmas tree. Off they went in search of their parents…

(A while later, now with their parents…)

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy! Can I pretty please with sugar on top, and a large ripe strawberry go with Kyoya?" Haruhi asked while jumping up and down. <em>"Mmhh, that sounds really good!"<em>

"Haruhi, I'm not sure that's up to Mrs. Ootori to decide."

"Please, please, please mommy! I promise I'll listen, and be good!"

* * *

><p>"Mom, may Haruhi please come with us on our vacation?" Kyoya asked in a much more mannered tone.<p>

"Well, Kyoya we need to ask Mrs. Fujioka if Haruhi can." Kyoya's mom was explaining.

After an amount of discussing, a few phone calls to god know who, and it was all settled. Haruhi would spend the next two months with the Ootori's.

"_This is going to be so cool! I get to spend two months with Kyoya, and it's for a vacation. Hmm, I wonder where we're going; I'll go ask Kyo-chan."_

"Ano, Kyo-chan? I forgot to ask, where are we going?" Haruhi asked sweetly.

"Oh, we're going to my villa off the beach."

"_Darn rich people."_

**Have you read the manga? Seen the anime? Can you sense the déjà vu? Oh yeah and sorry for the shortness of this, I know that it's all dialogue but I promise the next one will be better. Though I don't know when it will come out, I start school again next week so no promise's, sorry! **


	5. Can't Say No

**Please, please, please don't hate me(even though you have every reason to) I wish I had an amazing excuse like I'm actually a superhero and I just saved my down from being destroyed by an asteroid or something but that's total bull… But I suppose I should finally get to the story now so Onward and Beyond! **

"Wow, Kyo-chan this is amazing. Look at the beach, oh and there's and the water looks soooo pretty, and look over there. Hey, Kyo-chan are you even listening to me? Hellooooo? Earth to Kyoya.." Haruhi was trying to regain Kyoya's attention that seemed to have vanished as soon as Haruhi's rambling decided to commence.

"Huh, oh sorry Haruhi I guess I was just daydreaming."

"Really? So what we're you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. So Haruhi, do you want to go into the house, we can have dinner…?"

'Well, I don't know I really wanted to play in the water first or build a sandcastle with you.." Haruhi dragged on.

"We can play later" To that Kyoya got a blank stare "After we eat our fatty tuna" Now _that_ got a reaction.

"Well I guess the sea will still be here after dinner, we can come back later, and we should go have dinner! Come on Kyo-chan lets go eat!" Haruhi exclaimed. _"Ahh" _Kyoya thought_ "So __**that's**__ her weakness, we'll that's one for the notes…"_ And so was the birth of Kyoya's mysterious black notebook. _(A/N: Don't expect too much from the notebook I just felt the need to put it in)_ And so it went, Kyoya and Haruhi went inside Kyoya's unnecessarily large villa and ate there fat tuna, making quite the highlight to Haruhi's night if I may add.

"Mm mm…That was delicious Kyo-chan! Thank you so much!" Haruhi said.

"No problem Haruhi I'm glad that you enjoyed it. So what would you like to do now?"

"Well, I was hoping that since the sun** is** still up that maybe, possibly, hopefully we could make a sandcastle…?" Now at this point Kyoya **was** going to say no that there was no point in playing around in a pile of sand, but as soon as he looked up and was captured by big brown eyes filled with more hope than a kid in a candy store, well who in their right minds could say no?

"All right Haruhi I guess we can go out for a little bit." Kyoya said. To this Haruhi had couldn't help put scream out in glee like all those never ending fan-girls.

"AH, YAY! WE GET TO GO OUT AND PLAY ON THE BEACH, THANK YOU SO MUCH JYO-KUN!" And on that note Haruhi was off, grasping Kyoya's hand, and basically separating his arm from his body in her absolute joy at that fact that she could finally go play on an actual beach! As for Kyoya though, he was silently cursing his inability to say no to her.

**I know I am very sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to finally upload, and get this up there, but I promise I will have a new chapter full of much better stuff in there by tomorrow, but its late and I am being kicked off the computer so, please forgive me and just hold on for a little bit longer I promise it will get better. **

**-Happy readings**


	6. Tears Roll Like Rain

The last we left off our little cuties Haruhi was a mere second away from ripping off Kyoya's arm, luckily enough, Kyoya picked up his pace and now they were happily building sandcastles. Kyoya went along a bit more willingly once Haruhi's grasp slipped down to his hand, tugging him along, hand-in-hand.

Now Kyoya still didn't understand the point of building up a pile of sand to represent what he could buy, but seeing her smile like that as slowly, the sand built up into a rather impressive castle, shaping itself in the form of the Taj Mahal.

"Look Kyo-chan, it's almost done! Now all we need is something on the top to make it look pretty…hmm, what can we use?" Haruhi wasn't really asking this to anyone, more or less thinking aloud. As Haruhi was deep in thought and checking possibilities off on her hand, Kyoya was searching the sand for anything, when he literally stumbled upon one of the most beautiful shells he'd ever seen. On the exterior was a pallet of blue's, purples, and whites, all blending together in a beautiful melody, softly floating together.(**A/N: there's a link on my page if you want to see a picture**)

Kyoya decided that this would be a fitting topping to her sand castle, and he was hoping she would agree seeing as the shy was turning an angry black, the warning sign of a storm.

When he returned he saw Haruhi wearily starring at the sky, noticing the change in color from one of the deepest most soothing baby blues she'd ever seen to a harsh grayish-black.

"Hey Haruhi, look I think I found something that you can use for your castle."

"Oh thanks Kyo-chan, that's really pretty, do you want to put it on the top." Haruhi asked with a weak smile placed on her lips. Kyoya could notice something cut through her eyes, if barely for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Sure Haruhi, but then we should go inside I think it's going to start raining soon." Kyoya said starring at Haruhi to make sure that this was okay. To his astonishment she was more than willing to pack it up for the night and head inside.

* * *

><p>The whole way in Kyoya was working to keep up with her as she bounded through the path trying as hard as she could to not go sprinting into the house. Once they finally reached the manor, Haruhi excused herself for the night saying she was tired and made a bee-line for her bedroom, not showing an ounce of that exhaustion.<p>

As time passed and Kyoya was just heading under his covers, suddenly there was a flash illuminating the night, allowing him to see the rain roll down the window like the thunder was rolling through the night. But none of this came to any surprise to him, seeing as how the weather turned earlier he imagined that this was coming. No what _really_ astounded him was the small squeak he could hear carrying down the hall. Curious as to where it came from he went off in search of its source.

After tip-toeing through the hall for a minute he came upon Haruhi's bedroom door. He was going to knock and see if she wanted to go searching with him when suddenly a large clap of thunder came and again the squeal could be heard, right from behind the door.

Kyoya was going to knock to see if she was all right, but when the squealing died down and all that was laugh was the sound of strangled sobs he figured manners could be used for butlers, but no was not a time to be too picky.

As he stepped into her room the first thing he noticed was the empty bed, stripped bare of its covers, the next was were the covers ended up. Under the bed. With a little girl wrapped in between them. With crocodile tears streaming down her face.

Seeing her like this Kyoya couldn't help but remember that fateful day they meet months ago, they way she was sobbing her eyes out. And more-over, the promise that he made her on that day. Knowing he had to do _anything_ to help her he finally acknowledged his presence.

"Haruhi what's wrong?"

"K-Kyo-chan?" Haruhi was able to call out before her frail shriek cut her off. It was at that moment that Kyoya knew what was wrong, more than he knew that the sun would once again rise, though, he knew he had to do something, to reassure her that soon this would all be over and she would be fine.

With nothing left to do and no other option left at this point, Kyoya crawled under the bed, pulled the covers away from Haruhi, laid down next to her, and pulled the covers back together around the two.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you, I'll stay right here all night and make sure of that." And that's exactly what he did. He laid there, in the warmth of the cotton blanket's, with Haruhi safely tucked in his arm as he whispered reassurance into her ear until slowly her eyes slid shut, and the last tears rolled down her face like the staggering rain drops down the window pain of the calming storm.

**I'm sorry I know that I said I would have this up like a week or two ago but when I got half way through it I walked away and forgot about it till now, but at least it's here. And I know that someone will say that Kyoya seemed to mature for him being like 6, but can we just make an agreement that when it comes to Haruhi's well-being he turns super mature and adultish? **


	7. The Morning After

As morning came, and the sun streamed through the room, Haruhi awoke to quite a sight, Kyoya's face right next to hers! And to top it all off his arms were wrapped around her like a teddy bear.

As Haruhi tried to wriggle her way out of Kyoya's grasp she couldn't help but giggle. Running out of options she decided that the best plan might be to just wake him up. "Hehe, hey Kyo-chan? Kyoya." Haruhi dragged on the last few leters of his name, and poking him in the check for extra measure.

Now Haruhi and Kyoya have been friends for quite some time, and they'd seen each other in all there horrific glory, but Haruhi had NEVER encountered something like Kyoya in the morning…

It started with a deep grumble, terrifyingly similar to that of last night's thunder, and then a dark purple aura surrounded them, encasing Haruhi in anticipation…and fear. Next came the worst part. Kyoya peeling his eyes open, to see what unlucky servant had unknowingly stepped into the lion's cage.

As he was waking up his rage was slowly building up, waiting till he reached his climax and all of his anger would erupt on the poor innocent bystander that had no idea of their fate. But to his surprise it was not a servant, nor a butler, that had awoken him from his pleasant slumber, but Haruhi. As soon as he regained his composure, his rage built back up all pointed to Haruhi.

"What do you want?" He spat out like it hurt him to even be talking.

"Um..w-well..I-I-I w-was j-just wondering…" Haruhi could barely stutter out

"WHAT." That got a sudden squeak out of Haruhi.

"Well, um..d-don't you t-think that we should get off the floor and g-get breakfast?"

"What do you mean get off the floor?" To this Haruhi just gave him a blank stare as if to say _Are you kidding me?_

It was then that Kyoya finally took in his surrounding's, and it would appear that Haruhi was right; they were indeed on the floor.

As Kyoya's rage came down covered up by his sight embarrassment, he finally mustered up and "Oh" and crawled away from under the bed. Haruhi followed soon after, and they made their way down to breakfast.

After they ate they went out to play at the beach for a while before they had to eat lunch. Since they woke up Haruhi had seemed a bit…reclusive to Kyoya, and to his amazement he could not figure out why.

"Um..Kyo-chan?" Haruhi asked meekly

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Thank you for staying with me last night…" _Is that what was holding her back?_

"Don't worry about it Haruhi."

"No it's just, thank you for always worrying over me, I know you don't have to but you still you do, and I want to let you know that you don't have to, really it must be a bother and-"

"Haruhi" Kyoya cut her off "It is not a bother to protect you; it is a pleasure, so please stop worrying."

"But it's just-"

"Haruhi, if I didn't want to be your friend I wouldn't. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be. If I didn't want to protect you I'd stop. I do all these things because I want to, because you my friend, and because I like you so please stop worrying about it." And from then on she did, not all at once but slowly as time passed she began to understand that if he didn't want to do something he wouldn't and her doubts started to lose reasoning.


	8. Some Friends

That's how Kyoya and Haruhi spent the rest of their summer, they would wake up, Haruhi was much more cautious when doing so now, eat breakfast, and head out to the beach. On certain occasion's, they would meet up with these cute little flaming haired twins, with the oddest of eyes that Haruhi had ever seen.

For the first few days that they came to see them, they seemed so…lost, yet in their own way complete. Like on the outside they looked fine, and happy being lost in their own solidarity, but deep down it was like they were trapped inside their world.

But suddenly Haruhi pulled them out of their trance when she played there little game, and _won. _The first person that ever won their game of who's who, and she was just some…commoner.

At first they were absolutely astonished, and then they were livid. Haruhi and Kyoya didn't see them for about a week or two, and they didn't think they ever would again, until one day they reappeared, claiming Haruhi as their toy, and taking up all of the time they had with her. Of course they always tried to steal her away from Kyoya, saying that she can come to their house, almost dragging her there, but every time she found a way to sneak Kyoya into their plan's.

Those weren't the only friends they made along their journey. As time passed and they came to explore more of the beach they stumbled upon two new acquaintances, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, two cousins. At first glance every thought that the little blond boy, Hunny, was about a year or two younger than Haruhi, and that the tall quite boy, Mori, was about two or three years older than them, but to their surprise Hunny was the oldest out of them all being about two years older than them.

Immediately they became great friends, though they all had their corks, like the twins being possessive of Haruhi, Hunny downing a piece of cake like it was a grape, Mori staying as silent as a ghost, and Kyoya seemingly being against all that they did. None of these things really had a negative effect on their fast growing friendship, if anything it just made it all the better, the differences in personality's helping them all to open up a bit and search for a new variety within themselves.

They spent all the time they could together, meeting up just about every day until Haruhi and Kyoya had to leave. The twins, Hunny, and Mori all promised that they would come visit a lot, and Haruhi and Kyoya promised the same.

**Sorry, no Tamaki in this chapter, but don't worry he's coming soon, just be patient little ones. I gonna try and finish this thing up in the next week so the chapters should be coming daily, so that I don't have to leave you hanging for a month at times. Any who, I leave it there for tonight, expect more tomorrow, bye! **


	9. Conference

As they got back a new school year was approaching at rapid speed, and it was to this that Mr. Ootori decided to set his plan into effect.

He called his youngest son down to his office in order to conference with him about what was needed of him to make his plan work, seeing as it all depended on him.

As Kyoya entered, even at his age, he knew to bow respectively to his father before getting into anything.

"You called for me?" Kyoya asked with his stone face coming back to mask his emotions.

"Yes, I have. It came to my knowledge that you will be entering your third year of elementary school, and that you will be in the same grade as the new transfer student Souh, Tamaki. As you know his father's corporation and mine have been competing for a few years now, so I want you to befriend this Tamaki, get him to your side so that we can lead our corporation to the top and take over that blasted Souh."

"I've arranged for him to come over to our house in the coming weeks, remember to be on your best behavior, we **must** make this work."

"Of course Father, you can expect nothing but excellence."

"I better. You may leave now."

"Yes Father." Kyoya said with an unacknowledged bow on his way out.

**Okay I know, obscenely short, and that the past to chapters have been less than subpar, but DON"T WORRY! The goodies' are yet to come because, Dun Dun DUN! TAMAKI'S HERE! Oh I can sense the drama…**


	10. Piano Man

**You have every reason to hate me for lying so much about finishing up this story, but this time I promise on every book I own (which means a lot, trust me) that I shall finish this by September's beginning. And to all those faithful reader's out there thank you for not quitin' on me **

So time passed, and eventually Tamaki showed up, were he got a warm welcome from the Principal, Kyoya, and Ayame. He seemed relatively normal, and level headed, and possibly a good friend for Kyoya.

That was, until he talked.

"You have such straight and beautiful hair. I bet your heart is just as true and lovely as your heart."

_Wonderful. I'm supposed to be-friend someone who quotes romance novels. At least it will help father. _

But, like Kyoya always does, he ignored it and went along with Tamaki. And as a few days passed Tamaki decided it would be a good idea to give Kyoya a surprise visit, at his house, on the weekend, when Haruhi was over.

One of the butler's came out to where Kyoya and Haruhi were playing in the back of Kyoya's obscenely large house, and in a dignified voice announced.

"A mister Souh, Tamaki is here to see you." Kyoya couldn't help it. His eyes narrowed, just slightly, his body tensed, and he sat up just a tad straighter. All these things so small and could go by unnoticed, unless you were paying attention. Like Haruhi was.

_I wonder who this guy is. And why does it make Kyo-chan so angry?_

Whereas Kyoya's thoughts where a bit less friendly.

_What is that idiot doing here? I told him that I couldn't come to his house today; did he think that was an invitation to come to mine?_

"Bonjour, mon amie! How are you on this fi—" He was cut off when he's sight feel over Haruhi. "What's this? You have a CUTE little sister, and never thought of telling me?"

"Tamaki, she's not my-" But Tamaki didn't care, at this point he was already kneeling in front of Haruhi, with her hand in his.

"Why hello there my princess. You have such deep and beautiful eyes. I bet your heart is just as true and lovely as your eyes."

_And this guy can't even bother to come up with a new pick-up line? Really, I mean a little creativity. _

He knew how she would react. Her eyes glazed over with annoyance, her smile etched into a frown, and instantly she knew why Kyoya became as so.

But what he wasn't expecting was the light blush creeping its way to her face.

In a dead pan voice she responded "Who are you?" Already growing tired.

"Oh how rude of me, my darling, I the prince you were waiting for, Souh, Tamaki. But you may call me Master."

"So, Baka-san, what are you doing here? And how do you know Kyo-chan?"

"AHHH! Baka-san! Oh my, my, my, Kyoya what are you teaching my innocent, precious little princess? Ohh, what is happening? My world is…" On and on he went, spitting his rant this way and that until he found a corner suitable enough for him to brood.

"Kyo-chan, do you _know _that guy?"

After a deep sigh, he said "Yes. I do. He's is my...friend."

Now in her few years Haruhi has seen many surprising things, and dealt with some odd situation's, but nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared her for that. "That guy? The one who is, apparently growing mushrooms in the corner of your backyard…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Haruhi, but I have to go deal with him, I'll be back."

_A few minutes later…_

"So what did you do with him?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, he plays the pi-" He was cut off by the most beautifully tragic music. A dangle of keys varying in pitch and beats. Slowly at first then building, it rose from the house unknown of its owner whom plays the haunting melody.

Entranced, both Haruhi and Kyoya followed the path of notes leading them to the master living room where they could only stand in awe at the sight before them. Not a CD player, nor recorder in sight, the song was coming from the small blonde who sat at the grand piano. The one who, moments before, was acting depressed in the corner, now sat before them, reading them the most flawless tale without words.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to admire the masterpiece. The servants, maids, butlers, all paused in their paths to come great that sweet inflection to their ears. All members of the Ootori line gathered in the room, Haruhi too, stood, mouths agape, for they could not belief their eyes, or ear's for the matter.

As the song reached its crescendo, building speed, the notes fell apart, playing at their own beat. They split, holding together by a fraction of a second, being played for less than that.

But, somehow, when thrown together in this morbidly angelic classic they all fit like a puzzle.

As it carried on and the longing glances stayed on Tamaki, their eyes swelled, and, silently, as if not to disturb the pianist, their tears fell from their eyes, one by one. Not acknowledged and oblivious to this, it was like the song was a trance, it's bewitching hum trapping you in its never-ending, sad story.

And on he played.

Until deep into the notes he played, slipping the end away like softly shutting a music box. As he looked up with those sad eye's, you could tell he didn't just play the notes, he brought them to life.

It took a good minute for them all to regain their composure before, finally, with the back of a hand, the tears were gone, but the memories would never slide away that easily.

Mr. Ootori was the first to speak up "My boy you are amazing. Truly gifted. Where did you ever learn to play like that?"

Bashfully, Tamaki replied "Well, back in France my mother was often sick, but always wanted to hear her favorite songs so I decided I would play them for her."

"How noble. So, what was that masterpiece you've just played? A Beethoven I'd guess?"

"Yes, actually. It was Moonlight Sonata, the first movement."

"So I thought. Well, Souh-san, never stop playing. That right there, what you just showed us is art in its finest form. My son is lucky to have you as a friend. He could learn a thing or two from you."

"Thank you, sir." Tamaki replied with a deep bow.

And so the days passed. And that was not the last Haruhi got to hear of him either. Every day when she would come over, she would find him there, with Kyoya, trying to teach him how to play.

When she could, she hid and listened in on their progress until one of them would spot her and they'd go out and play.

On some day's Kyoya stay behind a few minutes, trying to get the transition right on a song, or working on his left and right hand scale's, until one day he just didn't come out all together. And the next day, and the next until suddenly, whenever she came over, all Kyoya would do is sit at the piano while Tamaki played with Haruhi.

'**Kay I know, crappy end of a chapter, but don't worry there's still one more chapter. I wanted to have them both up by tonight, but it's 3:00 a.m. on Monday morning, and my first day of school is on Tuesday, so I'm going to bed. I wanted to have this up like last week, but I got lazy and forgot…again…yeah. Any who, the next chapter should be up by later on today.**

**P.S.- you should listen to Moonlight sonata 1, 2, and 3, their amazing. **


	11. Promise

And so it went on, Kyoya slowly fading from Haruhi like an outro. All he did now was absorb himself in his lessons with Tamaki, until none of them noticed when she silently slipped in and hid, to bothered with the keys, to notice the world tumbling behind them.

And it was on one of those days, like all others with Haruhi safely tucked away behind the couch, when something extraordinary happened.

It started innocently enough. A simple question really from Tamaki's side, "Kyoya? Why do you bother to learn the piano? You never show real interest in it, but you have so much determination."

"Because, Tamaki, unlike you, some of us have to work to please our fathers. To some, respect is earned, not a birthright." He grumbled, quietly enough that Haruhi couldn't hear, but loud enough for Tamaki to barely pick up.

"Is that why you've given up Haruhi? The girl you forced me to stay away from? Just so you could please a displeasing man?"

"What do you mean given up Haruhi? I have never done such a thing and never will. She is my friend." Kyoya stated.

"Oh really, friend, is that what you call someone whose love you throw away, to earn the love of no one?" Tamaki asked with a biting, bitter sarcasm laced deep in his voice.

"I DID NOT DO THAT! I'VE NEVER LEFT HARUHI, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR HER, AND I WOULD NEVER THROW HER AWAY FOR SOMEONE, NOT EVEN MY FATHER!" Kyoya belted.

"Well then, Kyoya, maybe I should get you a mirror, because obviously you haven't seen yourself in a while."

And with that, Kyoya pounced.

They fought, they tumbled, punched, kicked bit, and rip at each other. Not only physically but mentally. Before every move Tamaki spat out a new realization that Kyoya deflected, and denied.

"It's not my fault, you dirt-bag, you're the one who stole Haruhi from me! Whenever she came over all she did was play with you! I was just a play thing until the new model came around." Kyoya chocked out.

"Is that really what you think? That I stole her away from you? But it was you! You gave her away. You never tried to come from her, or take her back. You were weak and allowed her to just drift away." Tamaki retorted from under Kyoya's fist.

At this all paused, no one moved, no one fought, and you couldn't even hear the clatter of servant bustling through the house. It was as if the whole world stopped for Kyoya's realization.

But it was at the softest of a whimper that they were brought back to earth, reminding them of what they started this for.

It was soft and scared, tangled behind a closed throat, strangled deep inside a lost voice. It would have meant nothing to the two boys, if only it hadn't have come from behind the couch.

Someone was with them.

Cautiously, as though not to tip of the person, they walked behind the couch.

What they found might be the most heart-braking scene Kyoya, and Tamaki had ever seen.

There sat Haruhi with her legs pulled to her chest tighter then a trapeze rope. The tears drippled down her face in uneven paths like a river, and she was biting her nails.

Her chest felt like she was trying to sleep, face down on a hardwood floor. Her eyes felt sunken, like they were trying to meet with her brain. She was closing herself in, trying to act as if, if she weren't here none of this would have happened.

But when she looked up, she got all the proof she would need to never forget this day. Eyes black like a moonless night, already bruising. Shirts torn away by a tiger's nails. Hair disheveled and a light brown adorning every inch of their skin.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked softly, like if he spoke to loud, he might just break her and she'd turn into the tears left forgotten on the floor.

"Is that true Kyoya? What Tamaki-senpai said?" Haruhi asked, disbelieving.

"No. Of course not Haruhi. None of it, don't listen to him."

"You lie." She whispered inaudible.

"Haruhi please believe me-"

"You lie" she kept on, slowly building strength. "You lie, you lie, you lie! YOU LIE!"

"What, Haruhi no, I-"

But she was already up and running.

And Kyoya followed, leaving Tamaki, standing there, with the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

By the time Kyoya was out the door, she was already at the end of a corridor. They ran, and ran, and ran. In the depths of his mind Kyoya couldn't help but remember their first meeting, where Haruhi got lost and on and on he ran, chasing the ghost of her path, just like today.

_History always did have a way of repeating itself._

And it was with that thought he knew. He knew exactly where Haruhi would run.

It was just like their first encounter. There was Haruhi, tied together in her own misery, and Kyoya knew he broke his promise.

He knew what she would say, but it still surprised him to hear her say it. "You promised. You said all I had to do was follow you. If I followed you I would never be hurt, you would keep me safe. I followed you so why am I still hurt?" She asked with her head hung in her knees

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. That will never be enough to express how guilty I feel. These words can do nothing to heal a wounded heart, and I know that over these past few weeks I've slowly lost your trust, but please, I beg for one more chance."

It was at this that Haruhi finally looked up. And it was when their eyes meet that Haruhi knew, she could never fear this boy. He may just be a simple 6 year old, but locked within his eyes were the sorrow of an old wise man.

There was no grand gesture of love, no painstakingly obvious forgiving act, just a simple nod, and Kyoya's arms were around her, holding her close, washing away her tears.

He never broke that promise again, not for another 90 years, were Haruhi continued to follow him, even into the dark.

**Done. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story. Through this I came up with two idea's for a story, so keep a look-out **

**I probably won't write anything going off of this, unless I get request for it.**

**Bye-Bye! **


End file.
